


stolen kisses

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Sloppy Makeouts, Teen Romance, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane thinks that, if her punishment is Erza’s lips, she would have to misbehave more often.





	stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> A prompt from fuckyeaherzaxmirajane for mdelpin. 
> 
> Don’t forget that erzajane week is in two weeks and that we’re trying to get a wlw ship into the top ten!!

This was not the first time that Mirajane had pressed Erza against the outside wall of the guild, and it certainly would not be the last. At least, Mirajane hoped that it wouldn’t, not when Erza’s lips moved against hers, more confident than the first time they had kissed but still tentative.

Mirajane’s hands rested on Erza’s waist, roaming only to ghost her thighs, but Mirajane did not want to push Erza too far. They were young, and Erza was inexperienced; her comfort was paramount to Mirajane.

When the redhead pulled away and scowled at the other girl, Mirajane could not control the sky grin which stretched her features into something impish, demonic. Erza frowned, fist impacting harshly with Mirajane’s exposed forearm, frustration growing when Mirajane laughed in response.

“You can’t pick fights in the guild if it means you’re going to destroy it.” Erza said firmly, but her lips were puffy, hair messy and clothes disheveled; the aggression did not land like usual.

“You’re not very intimidating, Scarlet.” She mused, pinching a stray strand of red hair between thumb and forefinger, causing Erza’s freckles to be lost in how her skin flushed.

Erza batted the hand away,

“I’m not trying to intimidate you.” She muttered, eyes screwing shut as she surged forward, pressing her lips to Mirajane’s quickly before she scuttled around the corner into the guild, scarlet braid bouncing behind her.

Mirajane stared for a moment, shocked, before her hands cover her face, body bent forward to to press forlornly against the wall. She was not prepared for the erratic way her heart beat, or how the blood in her veins seemed to be set ablaze with thoughts of Erza.

Still, if this was her punishment for picking fights then Mirajane decided that she would have to spend time with Natsu more often. She knew that it was an excuse, but it was all she had, and Mirajane would do anything to steal one more moment with Erza. 


End file.
